The invention relates to a method for operating a video game, said method comprising the steps of:                enabling a player to interact with a gaming environment, machine-detecting a score and/or performance of the player in a particular session,        backfeeding into the gaming environment a representation of said score and/or performance in visual form through an item that identifies the player in question. A method of this kind is known from GB 2,205,188. Generally, the game may be an arcade game, a PC-based game that gets its software on a local CD-ROM player, or a network-based game that operates off-line and get its software through downloading. Various other configurations of such gaming environment are feasible. In a network environment, the game may be conducted off-line with a single player, off-line with multiple players, or even on-line with multiple players. The realization of the environment may be as conventional as a fruit machine, or high tech through using virtual reality features.        
Various people have seen the advantage of rewarding players in video games with the presentation of their identity. The above reference uses a printed ticket for outputting the name of a player alone or in combination with an attained score. The present invention has recognized that present day technology can attain a much higher degree of liveliness, especially in view of falling prices of various devices. In particular, video aspects of such a gaming environment have been experienced as being interesting to user persons.